Lettre
by MikageKun
Summary: Un OS Yullen


**Lettre**

Assis sur un sol trempé, il se demandait encore à quel moment ça avait dérapé. Quand est-ce que ça s'était dit que ça devait partir en couille? Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi en penser, en fait ça devait sûrement juste le faire chier. Il ne ressemblait plus à qui il était. Il n'avait pas ce regard noir qu'il chérissait tant, que les autres craignaient. Non, il avait juste le dos contre le mur, les jambes vers l'avant et une envie de disparaître. Il ne s'était jamais pas senti aussi vide depuis la mort de son premier amour. Ses yeux se fermèrent. Il n'était pas mort : son cœur vivait, sa respiration faisait boom, boom. Ou bien est-ce son cœur? Il ne définissait pas la différence entre son cœur et sa respiration. Si son cœur s'arrêtait, sa respiration le ferait-elle aussi?

Alors que rien ne pouvait le faire chavirer, il sentit le papier arriver sur son visage. Sa main se redressa avec rage et il ne put s'empêcher de grogner. Putain de merde ! Il était pas d'humeur à se prendre un petit papier dans sa gueule ! Qu'on garde ses déchets à sa place et qu'on les balance pas dans les rues comme ça !

Son geste s'arrêta pourtant. Il ramassa la feuille partie au vent. Il regarda l'intérieur comme s'il n'était pas sûr de lui. Comment n'aurait-il pu ne pas être sûr de lui? Il connaissait cette écriture, il connaissait le mot. Il avait juste du mal à associer le contexte actuel à tout le reste. Il sentit son cœur lâché, et encore une fois, il ne sut pas si c'était sa respiration coupé ou celui-ci qui hurla en premier.

Dans la pénombre d'un bâtiment perdu, le hurlement du samouraï ne supportait pas le je t'aime du clown.

. . .

Quelques instants auparavant, il avait enfin réussi à le retrouver à nouveau. Il lui avait empêché de se partir, tenant sa main dans la sienne et ordonnant comme son tout nouveau rang le lui permettait. Il ne le laisserait pas partir. Peu importe ce qu'on lui disait, ce qu'on voulait raconter. Là, le samouraï voulait juste garder son protégé à ses côtés. Il s'en faisait mal aux mains tellement il serrait, p'tain qu'est-ce qu'il s'en fichait. Il ne comptait pas le perdre.

Seulement le clown savait où il voulait en venir. Il finit par céder la nuit. Ils savaient que c'était sûrement la dernière fois qu'ils se voyaient. Le destructeur avait conscience qu'il n'y aurait pas de suite. L'homme aux lotus voulait y croire. Ils ne se parlèrent pas beaucoup, échangeant simplement des " _Moyashi!_ " et " _Bakanda!_ " de temps à autres. Ils voulaient confirmer la présence de l'autre. Ils voulaient confirmer qu'ils étaient encore là l'un pour l'autre.

Finalement, le plus jeune s'avança vers l'aîné. Ses jambes enjambèrent celles de son conjoint. Il caressa sa joue, ramenant avec une finesse propre le jeune asiatique contre lui. A partir de ce moment-là, ils n'osaient plus parler. Leur respiration allait en rythme avec leur cœur, leur cœur allait en rythme avec leur vie. Ici se jouait le pas de leurs pensées, la suffocation de leur existence, la fin d'un idylle. Ils s'étaient aimés tout du long, sans se le dire, sans l'avouer.

Seulement ça avait évolué, ça avait grandi en eux. Le blanc et le noir, comme deux faces d'un même symbole, ils osaient s'observer sans qu'on ne les observe avec méfiance. Ils osèrent découvrir leur regard, si proche et si éloigné à la fois. Ils se découvraient libres, alors qu'ils s'étaient pourtant vu tant de fois enfermés. Ils étaient enfermés par l'ordre, enfermés par les contraintes, enfermés par les noahs, enfermés par la destinée. Ô diable ! Ô dieu ! A tout ceux qui leur avait empêché de s'aimer, ils osèrent dire merde et s'embrasser.

Leurs lèvres ne se quittèrent plus, leur souffle explosait en eux. Ils étaient dans une transe divine, à deux doigts de rejoindre une autre religion, à deux doigts de comprendre la naissance même de l'amour dont parlait tant les écrits divins. Ils ne se lâchèrent plus jusqu'à en écrire la définition.

Ils connurent l'amour à travers leurs formes, leurs contacts, les pénétrations, les rencontres intimes de leurs membres. Tout les mots du corps pour dire je t'aime se joignirent ensemble pour leur offrir la plus belle des nuits.

Ils furent heureux, cette nuit-là.

. . .

Mais ce matin-là, le samouraï l'avait vu partir. Il avait pris ses clics et ses clacs, il l'avait embrassé une dernière fois comme on dit adieu dans une tragédie grecque, puis il était partir rejoindre son destin. Le sien visiblement de regarder le mot dans ses mains, de lire les lettres qui une à une se liaient pour former les mots les plus odieux qui soient.

 **J** uste alors qu'il pensait avoir touché un véritable bonheur. Il se retrouvait à devoir attendre que ne revienne jamais de son dernier combat, l'être aimé.

 **E** spérant encore alors que les minutes s'écoulaient, puis les jours, il n'arrivait pas à le croire mort, ni même gagnant.

 **T** out portait à croire qu'il avait réussi, le comte ne dirigeait visiblement pas le monde. Mais est-ce suffisant pour croire qu'il était en vie?

 **A** vec le fait qu'il soit en vie, une autre question perdurait... Pour n'était pas revenu ici, le voir, le retrouver, l'aimer de nouveau? Il ne savait pas et peu à peu, ça le rongeait.

 **I** nstable, comme il l'était toujours, il avait refusait de partir de sa position. Il ne voulait pas voir ce qu'il se passait autours. Il devait attendre que le clown arrive et fasse sa dernière vanne. Il l'attendait de pied ferme, prêt à lui envoyer son poing dans la gueule.

 **M** ais les jours passaient et il ne voyait rien arriver. La lettre restait dans sa main et ce ne fut que très tard qu'il put relever la tête vers... celui qu'il attendait. Il ne savait pas quoi dire, ni quoi émettre comme son. La seul chose qu'il put sortit avec un minimum de naturel fut :

" _ **E**_ _nfin, t'en as mis du temps Moyashi !_ "


End file.
